Ventus
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! Yami BakuraxYugi. Yami has hurt Yugi and that leads him to Ryou's house. Who can protect Yugi? None other than Yami Bakura.
1. Itoshisha no Kate

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
VENTUS (Latin for beautiful...I think....-_-)  
  
I've been coming here since I was re-realeased from the Sennen Ring. The gentle rocking of the waves, the tranquil sounds of water crashing against sand and boulders. Its serene here. Since I've been here, I haven't seen another soul. I suppose thats a good thing though, give the current mood I'm in. That bastard Kaiba broke my aibou's heart, and now Ryou's depressed. I"ve had to forsake my 'violent' tendencies. Ah well, Ryou has his friends to keep him company. At least the pest is outta my hair for now. With his relationship with Kaiba, he described every single even that took place between the two. Their first kiss, not a pleasant conversation for me. I used to be overly possessive of Ryou while he was with Kaiba. I knew the billionaire would on use him. Not much I can do about it now. I have learned one thing. I'm all alone. Does that bother me? Not on your life. I was raised to fend for myself, became a tomb robber, got sealed in the Sennen Ring, ya-da ya-da ya-da. Now here I am, 5017 years old. Yep, in these terms, I am a 17 year old teenager. I miss Egypt. At least there I knew things. Here, shit, its like a huge catacomb. Ryou insisted that I enroll in highschool and believe or not I did. Yes, I, Bakure the Tomb Raider, is an eleventh grader at Domino High School. It does keep my closer to my Aibou. I suppose thats a plus. He does annoy me but, he is my missing half. NO! I do not love him so don't assume a damn thing from that last statment.  
  
The tides flowing in. I have to leave soon. I rise, dust my clothes free of sand and journey towards Ryou's house. I could have used the ring to travel with but I enjoy the walk. Ryou finally told his father about me and I'll be damned if the man didn't all but jump six feet in the air. He claimed I was the archaelogical find of the century. Ryou had to spend a few weeks convincing his father that I was not an artifact to be studied. I like the man. At least with him I can hold lengthy conversations. We talk alot about Ancient Egypt. The man's smart, thats for sure even though he has a tendency to be overly ditzy. So much like his son. Your thinking I've grown soft. Maybe I have, hard to tell. I know I act completely different around my aibou and his tousan. Ryou needs a stronger shoulder to lean on and I offered it. He accepted greedily and now...we're actually friends. Never thought you'd hear that, now did you?  
  
I open the door to be hit with the smells of cooking. I don't need to eat but I did find a few things that tasted half way decent. Chocolate, cheese, and of course hamburgers. I wonder... Why are all my favorite foods being made? I go into the kitchen and there's my aibou, bright smile on his face as he sees me enter. Sure enough, a chocolate cheesecake, macaroni and cheese, and double decker hamburgers are just getting finished. I arch an eyebrow and stare at Ryou curiously. He shrugs and continues setting the table, beckoning me to sit. I oblige and wait for him. "Aibou? What is all this for?"  
  
Ryou smiles impishly, serving the food. "It's the year anniversary of when you came." He blushes a bright pink. I shake my head. Only he would celebrate that. After I hurt him all those numerous times, he's still glad that I'm in his life and...yes, I'm glad he's in mine. He, at times, is my emotional support. If I wake up from nightmares of my past, he's there to comfort me. I..begrudging I might add, comfort him as well. When Kaiba broke up with him, I was the one he turned to. Slowly, he's piecing himself back together again. He was on the verge of suicide when I found him, crouching the bathtub with a razor. I was angry and punched him against his jaw. That was when I saw the pure desperation. He wanted to die. At first, after I saved him, I merely regarded it as the fact that if Ryou had died, I would've been short one body to control. Now...nearly three months later...I did it because I couldn't bear life without him. I know I said I was pissed earlier when I was at the beach, but thats because Kaiba had the nerve to ask Ryou to forgive him. I of course, took over Ryou's body and kicked him directly in the groin. I doubt Kaiba's going to be coming around any time soon.  
  
I allow a tiny smile to curl my lips and just that gesture seems to bring Ryou to the edge of his happiness. He laughs and throws his arms around me. I'm used to these displays of affection. Not that I have to like it but it makes Ryou happy. I don't understand Ryou's fascination with touching me. If you ask me, it seems a little narcissict. We are like twins albeit I'm more evil looking. He's light and I'm darkness. Perhaps that is what Ryou finds so interesting about me. He's a little too innocent, okay he's really innocent, so I don't think he realizes exactly why either. He's nuzzling my neck now, sending shivers through my spine.  
  
"Yami...I really do care about you," he whispers in my ear before settling into his seat again. "Dig in!" he beams merrily before beginning his meal. There is one thing my aibou is better at than me; cooking. I can't cook a damn thing. I tried one time but ended up nearly burning the whole house down around me. From now on, Ryou cooks or we eat out. He uses some special sauce for the hamburgers, his own recipie and its delicious. Ryou's watching me with an anxious expression.  
  
I finish eating and smile another little one. The degree to which that makes Ryou blush is astounding. His entire face is beet red. I chuckle. "It was great, Aibou." It was then that doorbell rang and little did I know it would change my entire life.  
  
******  
  
Akemi: *laughs insanely* I did it again! I started another story! *rolls around in the grass*  
  
Yami Bakura: Ugh what an idiot. Looks like I have to. *kicks Akemi* Yep, she's lost it. Anyways, while Akemi is outta commission. *directs insane asylum people to put a strait jacket on Akemi* I will be doing the whole thing. Sigh, how did I get myself into being a muse? Please Read and Review, no matter how dumb it is. Um, oh yeah, Akemi says for me to tell you that even though this story is sounding like a fic between....me...and Ryou it isn't. Its really a fic between......WHATTT?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akemi: *laughs at Yami Bakura as she is thrown into the truck*  
  
Yami Bakura: DAMN! Me and Yugi?!!! What the hell possesed her mind do that?!!! I'm gonna make sure she stays locked up forever!!!  
  
  
  
OOH OOH Who's at the door? ^_^ 


	2. Namida wa Shitteru iru

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
VENTUS (Latin for beautiful...I think....-_-)  
  
I open the door, my jaw dropping. Standing there, in the dark, is Yugi. Numerous bruises are on his small limbs, a few cuts are imbedded deep in his face blood dripping, one of the bright purple eyes are half-lidded, apparently swollen from a punch or something. I glance at my Aibou from the corner of my eye. His reaction was the same as mine. Pure shock and disbelief had adorned both our features. I snap from the daze first, stepping aside as Yugi entered the house. Ryou hastily takes hold of the small boy, helping him to walk. I notice the Sennen Puzzle isn't around his neck. I stare at Yugi. "Your Yami did this, didn't he?" Even though he doesn't speak, the fear reflecting in his eyes reminds me of when I used to beat Ryou.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
//Yes Yami?//  
  
//Take him and clean him up//  
  
//Yami...what are you going to do?//  
  
//Nothing right now.//  
  
//Will you confront Yami Yugi?//  
  
//Yes. Take him upstairs Aibou.//  
  
//Yami...you know how blood makes me...sick//  
  
//Damnit! I will.// I glare at Ryou before picking Yugi up. He's so light. How could anyone hurt the boy? Especially Yami? I thought those two were as close as...as damn, there isn't even a word. Actually, I figured they were lovers. Guess I was wrong. I open the bathroom door, Ryou trailing behind me. I smirk, kiss him on the forehead and close the door behind me. Yugi's barely concious. I know I'm supposed to be the evil, pyscho here but damn! Yami just hurt his Aibou. Gave him a pretty damn good beating from what I can tell. I strip Yugi of his clothes, now stained with dry and wet blood. What the hell prompted Yugi to come here? I'll ask that later when he's able to reply. I run the bath water to warm. I deliberately left his boxers on, not sure if..if he wants me to remove them. He's staring at me groggily. I dart my fingers the the waistband of the shorts and he nods slightly. Thats when I saw it...  
  
Yami raped him. Yugi starts crying, sobbing hysterically. Damn Yami! I may be the very empitimy of evil but I would never consider raping someone else, especially not someone as innocent as Yugi. I shouldn't be so mad but Yugi reminds me of my Aibou. If anyone ever laid their hands on Ryou and hurt him like this, that person wouldn't live to see another day. Yugi's weeping as gotten harder. I sigh, discard my own clothes to the side, and get into the tub with Yugi. I can't believe I'm doing this. I gently rinse the dried blood from Yugi's compact body, grimacing at every wince the smaller boy makes. I draw him into my arms, resting his head against my shoulder and rock him. I squirt some soap into my hand, lathering. My fingers trail over his body, advoiding the most affected areas, namely his back. Yugi murmurs against my neck, his hot breath ragged. He's tired. I stand, wrap in a robe and lead him into Ryou's bedroom with a towel clingy to my hips. Ryou merely arches his eyebrows but shrugs.  
  
//What happened?//  
  
//His yami raped him.//  
  
//WHAT?!!//  
  
//Yes....//  
  
//What...Why?//  
  
//We can't ask that now.//  
  
//Right. What do we do about Yami Yugi?//  
  
//...I'll take care of that Aibou//  
  
//Don't do anything drastic Yami.//  
  
//....I can't promise that Ryou.//  
  
//Why do you care so much?//  
  
//....He reminds me too much of you, Aibou.//  
  
//....It would upset you if I was like that?//  
  
//OF COURSE!// I snarl, glaring at Ryou. He merely smiles as he covers Yugi with blankets. He places his hands on my cheeks. //Ryou...?//  
  
//Yami..do you care for him?//  
  
//Who?//  
  
//Yugi.//  
  
//No!//  
  
//You do or you wouldnt have gotten so mad.//  
  
//....Shut up Ryou. Dont speak about it anymore.//  
  
//Fine... Yami, do you love me at least?//  
  
//Baka.// I smirk, holding Ryou close. He's my soulmate, my other side and I do love him. I...I guess I would like to become intimitate with him. I know I said earlier that I didn't but, seeing Yugi hurt like that has changed my mind. I know now how lonely I would be without him. //Of course I love you. ....Do you feel the same Ryou?//  
  
//You bet I do!// He hugs me but we both know it isn't the time to puruse our emotions. Ryou glances at Yugi, so much pity is in his eyes! //Yami...he will need someone to stay with him tonight.//  
  
//You mean me?//  
  
//You read my mind. I sleep downstairs. You sleep in here, Yami.//  
  
//Sure thing Aibou. Goodnight// I dress into some of Ryou's pajamas, ones that were too big for him that fit me perfectly. Yugi's whimpering in his sleep. I sigh, going against my better judgement to just let the boy wallow in his own pain, and climb into bed beside him. I lift him onto my chest, his head nuzzling the crook of my shoulder. I run my fingers through the, surprisingly soft hair. Yugi ceases the sounds, his arms coming to wrap around my chest. I stop breathing for several seconds. He's......cuddling me? I wonder if he did this with the pharaoh? What the hell made Yami hurt, no rape, his little aibou. The boy couldn't have done anything wrong......  
  
* * *  
  
Yami Bakura: I can't believe they let her continue writing. Sigh. Once again, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Erm...Review this chapter. 


	3. Towa no Mirai

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
Yami Bakura: *watches Akemi hit the padded walls.* I am OCC as is Yami. I'm sure Akemi would clear the matter up if she wasn't still in the nuthouse. I have no idea whats going on but..sigh, they allow her to keep writing chapters. Their more crazy then she is. So, hrm, I guess if the OOCness has made anyone mad, Gomen.  
  
Akemi: *cackles insanely*  
  
Yami Bakura: Review. Hrm...Please?  
  
VENTUS (Latin for beautiful...I think....-_-)  
  
I yawn, startled to feel a warmness against my body. I allow myself a few peaceful moments. The early morning sun is streaming through the window, the curtains billowing lackadaisacally against the wall. Some reason, dawn and dusk appeal the most to me. Both are on the verge of light and darkness, much like myself, ne? The young one on my chest starts to wake, the amethyst eyes shutter open. He tenses immediately upon seeing me. I don't blame him, he doesn't trust me and I doubt he will trust another being for the rest of his life. Damn Yami. Today is the day I confront him.  
  
Yugi scoots from me to the far edge of the bed, his back turned to me. I sigh, hands snaking to Yugi's shoulders. He quivers from my touch. "Yugi...." His mouth gapes at my usuage of his real name and not brat. "You don't have to worry. I'm going to protect you from him."  
  
"Why?" he squeaks.  
  
"Your like my Aibou and I would never allow this to happen to him. I have to be strong for him and since you both are the same, I have to be strong for you too."  
  
Yugi bows his head, blushing. "You actually care....about me?"  
  
"Yes. Yugi, you don't have to afraid anymore." I stroke his cheek, he leans into the carress. Almost as if he was craving the attention. "Yugi...in order for me to protect you, you have to tell me what happened."  
  
He trembles and I draw him into an embrace. "Y..Yami wanted...wanted to get...get physical a while ago." He gulps, licking his dry lips. I prod him gently to continue. "I..I didn't understand.. so he...left it alone. I don't know whats happened to him Bakura!" Yugi sobs, clutching my shirt in his small hands. I smooth the blonde bangs from the dampened skin. "It started a few weeks ago....and he..he just become so cruel to me! At..at first...it was insults but then...then he ignored me.. I.." He sniffles, holding onto me tighter. He's quiet, gathering his bearings.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
//.....I'm listening Yami.//  
  
//Good. You aren't..mad at me are you?//  
  
//For what?// He laughs.  
  
//For comforting Yugi//  
  
//No, I'm not angry Yami. I love you and..and I'm so glad that your there with him, even if your not acting like yourself.//  
  
//I'm not, am I? A word of me becoming soft leaks out and I'll kill you.//  
  
//Sure you will Yami.//  
  
//Shut up.// I roll my eyes, refocusing my attention on Yugi who's sobs have lessened. He's hurting, I can feel it in his ki. His aura is full of pain. //Aibou...I am going to Yami's soon. I want you to take Yugi somewhere to get his mind off of the bastard.//  
  
//Alright Yami. I have a question for you Yami?//  
  
//What?//  
  
//Would you get angry at me if...if I were to comfort Yugi in the same way do?//  
  
//.....No. You care....?//  
  
//I have...for a while. Yami, I still love you but I think I love Yugi too.//  
  
//Do what you want Ryou. I won't stop you.//  
  
//You really have changed.//  
  
//I hate it!//  
  
//I know you do but...I'm relieved that your not violent anymore.//  
  
//Even though I am a sentimental fool now?//  
  
//Oh hush you.//  
  
Yugi begins again as I break off my conversation with my hikari. "I came home yesterday and Yami was waiting for me...He..he beat me up first and then, then he made me touch him." I feel the anger heat my face. Yugi senses my rage and glances at me. "B..Bakura. Your..your really mad aren't you?" I nod, bringing my lips to his forehead and kissing him tenderly, nudging. He smiles weakly. "He made me...made me lick him-" He ceases talking. "He..he forced himself..himself into me!" Yugi gnaws his lip, blood forming. He winces a little as he agonizingly steps off the bed, the first step causing him to become woozy. Yugi collapses to the floor in a heap.  
  
I rush beside him and cradle him in my arms. "Damn that fucking bastard. That son of a bitch. Hurting you this way. I won't let this go unpunished. He will pay for harming you!" Yugi nods, sighing. "Will you let me help you even..even if it ends up getting Yami hurt or maybe worse?"  
  
"I trust you Bakura."  
  
The door opens and Ryou comes inside, a bright smile illuminating his face as he kneels beside me and Yugi. His arms wrap around us and the three of us hold on. Yugi burrows into mine and my aibou's chests. Tears splash against my fingers. Ryou glances at me, our thoughts the same.  
  
//He loves his yami//  
  
//That he does Aibou.//  
  
//I'm not sure what to do about this Yami. I...I guess I'm feeling a little apprehensive about the entire thing. What do you thinks wrong with Yami Yugi?//  
  
//I'm clueless Aibou but you can damn well bet I'm going to find out from the bastard!//  
  
* * *  
  
Yami Bakura: I really dont like this chapter. I'M TOO OOC. Akemi, baka, doesn't even care either. She's making me into the GOOD guy. Find out if Yami Yugi gets his.  
  
Review! ^_^ 


	4. Tooi kono sora kara

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
AN: While I'm lucid *cackles* I'll let you know whats going on. Okay, this chapter will alternate between Ryou's and Bakua's POV. Also...I think I'm making this now a Ryou/BakuraxYugi fic. Sigh. I dunno what else to do with it. Ryou does love his yami so it would make sense. If you really dont want to see those two with Yugi and just want to have Bakrua, I'll understand. Leave it in a review. Okay? Thanks for reviewing! *sees docters coming with a strait jacket and runs*  
  
Yami Bakura: Review. Hrm...Please?  
  
VENTUS (Latin for beautiful...I think....-_-)  
  
(Ryou's POV)  
  
Bakura's gone. After holding Yugi for a few more minutes, he decided that he would face Yami Yugi. I'm worried about Bakura. I..I suppose its just I've never seen him so determined and so angry. He barely could contain his anger when Yugi told him of his yami raping him. What's wrong with Yami? He would never have considered even raising his voice toYugi! Could something be driving Yami's inhibitions, his darkness? I always knew that Yami was a cruel pharoah in Egypt, could it be possible that his past is re-surfacing? What about my yami? This kindness that he's showing Yugi is completely alien! He's only been that way with me. I love him with all my heart but I wonder, does he love me in the same sense that I love him? Exactly how DO I love him? I don't want to dwell on these emotions now. Yugi's more important.  
  
Yugi forlornly walks into the living room, spiked hair damp. His steps are short, barely noticing where he's going. He truly loves Yami and I know that if Yami were to come back and apologize that Yugi would forgive him easily. I shake my head. There's not a chance in hell I'm going to allow that to happen, Bakura either. Whatever's drove Yami to the edge has forced itself into my and my yami's life. Not that I mind taking care of Yugi but I'm a little jealous of Yugi recieving Bakura's affections instead of me. Oh well. I love Yugi too and I'll prove it to him that I won't hurt him. I know he trusts us but...does he trust us enough to let one-or both-of us love him intimately? Will he be so scared from Yami's treatment that he won't allow another person to become that close to him again? I sigh, catching Yugi's attention. I smile at him, doing my best to erase all attraction to Yugi from my mind. "We're going out. I was thinking maybe the zoo."  
  
Yugi brightens and nods eagerly, a faint blush highlighting his cheeks. In his hand is the sweater that Bakura all but forced Yugi to wear should we leave the house. He slips the solid ebony article of clothing over his head, the static electricity causing the locks of hair to cling to the material. I chuckle, the sweater hangs to Yugi's thighs and Yugi's lucky that my yami's so lean. That sweater fits Bakura too tight. I pull a hoodie on and the two of us leave my house. I glance at the empty garage. My father should be returning from Egypt soon. What will he say about Yugi if this entire thing isn't resolved by then? I'm sure Father wouldn't mind. Yugi's also going to have to alert his Grandfather that he's been at my house.  
  
I hear a whimper and Yugi's staring at the Game Shop, shouts escaping the heavily walled building. No doubt Bakura's giving Yami a piece of his mind, as well as a good thrashing. It's what Yami deserves. I go against my better judgement and wrap my arm around Yugi's waist, turning our backs on the business/home. Yugi's trembling again and I halt our steps. He doesn't need to be afraid. Bakura and I, we won't allow it to happen to him another time. Not many people are around. I quickly bring Yugi in for an embrace and hold him tight. The shaking ceases and Yugi murmurs against my shoulder, the words muffled by the cloth barrier. I release him and smile warmly. "You'll be okay Yugi. It'll pass with time. I promise."  
  
"Thanks Ryou."  
  
* * *  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I slam shut the door to my aibou's house, pissed. There was no fucking reason for Yami to have hurt Yugi that way. Had the bastard explained to Yugi exactly what he intended, I'm sure Yugi would have obliged happily. Didn't the son of a bitch realize how much Yugi loved him before he sought to tear Yugi's innocence from him, stripping the boy from his pureness? Damn! By Ra, taking Yugi's virginity from the boy should have been an extreme sin! Yami should have been struck down by lightning or some shit the minute he started. Oh, I'll take my time giving the bastard Yugi's sweet revenge. I'm not entirely sure what the fuck I should do yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something soon. I wasn't imprisoned in the Shadow Realm for nothing.  
  
The Game shop is less than a few yards in front of me. I'm sure the precious Pharaoh isn't expecting me. He probably assumed that Yugi went to Joey, not Ryou. I fling the doors open and there's the bastard, waiting with a smug grin on his face. Ra, I want to punch that stupid fucker's lights out but I can't. Not until I get to the bottom of the reason why he's treating Yugi the way he is. "Pharaoh," I snarl with a contemptous sneer of my lip.  
  
"Tomb Robber," the smirk widens. "So, come to put me in my place?" He accentutattes the last phrase of the sentence with quotation marks. Yami starts to laugh, a manical ring to the brass tone. He's lost it, whatever sanity he had before it gone now. I can tell from that peculiar light in the ruby eyes. That same light was there when he was pharaoh and ruled the whole of the eastern world with his domineering reign. What has brought on this flucuation from angelic to demonic?  
  
"You bastard! What the fuck type of question is that?!! WHY DID YOU RAPE YUGI?!!!" I demand, losing the control I had earlier on my patience and anger. Yami's grin fades to a stoicness that I would never have associated with the pompous pharaoh. He stands his full height which barely reaches my shoulder yet, he's kind of intimidating. His expression is dead and his visage is ghostly white. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, leering down his nose at me. "ANSWER!!!"  
  
The look of indifference doesn't fade. "Because I wanted to."  
  
"WANTED TO?!!!!" I leap forward, hands on Yami's clothes, lifting him up. He scowls at me and that sheer look sends me to the edge. I slam him against the wall, satisified with the groan of pain although the noise is soft. "You fucking RAPED Yugi because you wanted to?!!! What the fuck possessed you to do that in the first place?!"  
  
"He IS mine. I will not allow another to lay their hands on him. I claimed my dominion over him. He will never be able to find another mate."  
  
I shake my head, disbelieving the magnitude of how Yami's statement has affected me. Does this mean Yugi will never...never be able to become intimate with another person for the rest of his life? I snarl, pushing him harder against the wall all the while those glowing orbs fixed on my own. "You raped him, bastard. You fucked him without so much as warning. Yugi would have agreed to it if you had only asked." I relish in the shocked eyes. "He loves you and now, he will never come around you again. I for one, will not allow it." I smirk, leaning closer to Yami. "You see, pharaoh, Yugi came to me and my aibou. We were the ones who cleaned his batterted body and made him safe and he will be kept from you forever." I bring my hand back and then slam it into Yami's jaw, busting his lip. I drop the pharaoh. "I'm not weak like Yugi and if you want to get even one foot near him, your going to have to get through me."  
  
Yami picks himself up from the ground, glaring daggers at me. It doesn't matter. I've hit him where it hurts. Wherever the real Yami is, deep inside, he's in pain because he knows every word I've said has been true. Yami snarls at me rabidly. "Fuck you!" he yells, smashing his fist into my gut. I double over in pain. Apparently this side of Yami has grown stronger. I wheeze for a few seconds before gathering my strength and slam full force into Yami. The Pharoah sails through the air and into the window. The glass shatters, horrified screams coming from the streets. I nimbly jump onto the sidewalk where Yami's starting to stand. This Yami also has more stanima. Tiny rivulets of glass are piercing Yami's flesh as he hunches. He sends me one last death glare and says, "I'll be back for him and next time, you won't get in my way." Yami dissappears.  
  
I stare around at the civilians and give them all an obscene gesture before they continued on with what they were doing before. I wipe my mouth, tepid blood drying rapidly. Damn. How am I going to explain this to Yugi and Ryou? There's no way I can fix the window but I'm sure Ryou has enough money stashed in his piggy bank to buy a new one. This confrontation with Yami has left me with one unanswered question; Where's the real Yami?  
  
* * *  
  
OOOOOOOOH! What'd you guys think?! I tried my very hardest!!! *more doctors* Oh no! They've discovered me! EEK!  
  
Yami Bakura: Will this never end? I kicked ass, didnt I? Yami got his! ^_^ *still high from the fight* 


	5. Yoake no Okutaabu

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
Yami Bakura: What'd everyone think of me last chapter?! I hurt Yami!! Expect some more OOCness....sigh. I really hate my master. *watches Akemi talk to herself in the corner of the mental place*  
  
VENTUS  
  
(Ryou's POV)  
  
On our way to the zoo, a commotion behind us alerts the people on the street. I grab Yugi's arm, forcing him not to look at the scene. I know what has happened, throught the link I share with my yami. I'm not sure if Yugi can handle it. He will always love Yami and perhaps, both Bakura and I can convince him we care. I know I love him but I wonder, does Bakura love him as well? I'd like to think he does, as much as he denies the fact. Bakura's shown me time and time again that he's capable of love. After all, he admitted loving me. I allow a smug grin to pass across my features before a small giggle escapes. Yugi tilts his head, regarding me with a strange expression. I shake my head as we approach the zoo. I hand the man at the entrance of the park the money. Yugi takes my hand, pulling me to the pandas. Those gentle creatures remind me of Yugi. Yugi has beaming smile on his face yet I can see the masked pain underneath it all. I should, for I used to be like that as well. I sigh and lean on the railing. "Yugi, it'll get better in time."  
  
Yugi lowers his eyes. "I'm really sorry Ryou. I shouldn't be acting this way. You were kind enough to bring me here." Yugi sighs and allows his depression show. "Ryou...I'm scared," his voice is only above a whisper. As I respond my yami appears. I'm thankful the blood he no doubt recieved while battling Yami Yugi is cleansed. Bakura's hands go to Yugi's shoulders and I feel a tad jealous.  
  
* *  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I have to find Yugi. There's no telling what Yami may do if I'm not with him. That threat's still ringing in my ears. Yami would hurt Ryou to get to Yugi and I will not allow that to happen! I push past people and look for my aibou. I scowl darkly at several people oggling Ryou. I wonder whats happend? Yugi seems sad. Damnit Aibou! What'd you say? From the helplessness on Ryou's face, he must not know what he did. I hear the last words Yugi says. I'm not sure what promptes me but I put my hands on Yugi, not missing the envious shadow on Ryou's face.  
  
"Don't be scared Yugi. I'm here and I'll keep you safe." Yugi's body stops tensing for the moment, having gotten used to my touching him. What surprises me the most is that Yugi leans into the touch. He brings his arms and for the first time since Yugi came yesterday, he's returning the embrace. This euphoria of emotions sends me to a new level of awareness. I notice, for once, the intense pain and jealously etched across Ryo's face and in his eyes. Yugi's vivacious eyes meet mine.  
  
"Its wrong, you know?" he whispers softly. I barely hear him. I give him a puzzling glance. Yugi's fingers come in contact with my cheek. "Your not as cold as everyone portrays you to be," he says somewhat mysteriously. The fingertips journy to the bridge of my nose to my forehead. He lingers for a few seconds before trailing to my lips. "Bakura," his voice is seductively supple. His eyes close as his hands tangle in my hair, drawing my down. He brushes his lips hesitantly against mine. "Its wrong," he repeats, "wrong that I'm doing this but I dont care anymore." Yugi crushes our lips in a searing kiss. Thats when I sense a sudden feeling of anger wash over me. I open my eyes and stare at Ryou.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
//...//  
  
//I'm sorry.// A devious idea forms. //Wanna join?//  
  
//What?!// Ryou sputters, brown eyes growing in size.  
  
//Come on. I. Want. To. Kiss. You."  
  
//What about Yugi?//  
  
//Do it!//  
  
Ryou steps towards us. Yugi ends the mindblowing kiss as my hikair stands next to me. I smirk, grab Ryou and bring him in for a kiss. Those lips of Ryou's are like marshmallows, soft and sweet. The sheer taste alone causes me to moan involuntarily. My eyes snap open when I feel small kisses on my back, to my shoulders. Ryou and I both pause and turn to see Yugi with an impish gleam in his eyes. We laugh and I don't think I've ever felt this happy. Nor did I think my happiness would come to an abrupt end.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami Bakura: This was short. Sigh. Akemi's promised to make the next chapter long and she would really be motivated if she could hit her 70 mark in reviews before then. She's started writing the next chapter already. Thanks for reviewing so far. All of you deserve a hug and since I'm OOC, I decided I would give you all a hug. *hugs all the reviewers* ^_^ 


	6. Ai wa Daiya

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
And for the 70th reviewer Asashi, you get...........Yami Bakura!!!  
  
Yami B: Wha?!  
  
Ak: Go!!  
  
Warning this chapter: Yugi relates some sad details to his life and it may bother some people.... and some fluff  
  
VENTUS (Thanks Katya for clearing up that Ventus means Wind!! ^_^)  
  
It's past midnight, the time I find most comfortable. Perhaps its my dark nature. After that scene in the zoo...Yugi's been less talkative. I'm not sure if he's scared or if it was just a huge mistake on his behalf. I glance over at the body wrapped in the blanket's on Ryou's bed. In sleep, Yugi's angelic, even more so than usual. He's so fragile. I'm confused by these emotions. I'm not sure what they are but...I like them. They make me want to protect Yugi even by the cost of my own life which I showed clearly earlier today. Had Yami been at full strength, he would have probably decimated me. His Sennen powers are much higher than my own. I would lay my life on the line for my hikari without hesitation. Does that mean, I feel for Yugi in the same pretense of what I feel for Ryou? Do I love Yugi? If this had been six months ago, I would have scoffed at the idea then probably killed the poor bastard who said it. That was before I truly got to know Yugi. He's perfect, like Ryou. Both are kind, smart, innocent. Yugi and Ryou became best friends so I had to deal with him alot. The first few weeks I was downright horrible to the boy but as time passed I began to feel a bond with Yugi. It was then I vowed no harm would be inflicted on him. I never figured I'd have to act on it.  
  
Yugi shifts positions, whimpering softly. Sweat has drenched his forehead. I sigh and pull the boy into my arms, caressing his hair. The sounds cease and he curls against my chest. Wind escapes through the crack in the window. I rise but Yugi clings to my clothes. I sigh, holding him in my arms as I cross the room to the window. He's so compact and small. He reaches my waist. How could Yami EVER hurt this...this angel?! As I start to slide the glass shut, a contented sigh escapes Yugi's lips. His eyes slowly shudder open and he burrows deeper into my chest to nuzzle my neck. His arms encircle my neck, his warm breath hits the hollow indentation. I can't help but shiver, the cool air from outside swirled with the heat from the little one's mouth.  
  
He sighs again, eyes lazily lidding. His fingers knead at my chest. "Bakura...will you stay here with me?" he whispers. Slitted eyes stare at the moonlit grass beneath, causing the blades to appear somewhat translucent. The trees, leaves drifting in the wind, are bare and shadowed against the thicker coniferous forest. I rest my head against Yugi's, something within compells me to kiss the auburn hair. Yugi doesn't resist, he cocks his head to the side and gently prods my throat with the tip of his nose. "Bakura...do you ever wish you had born with a different life?"  
  
The question shocks me but I'm not one to dwell on surprise. "...Yes. Yugi...why did you say that? Why do you want another life?" I mutter softly, bringing him closer, planting butterfly kisses along his jawline. "Yugi..."  
  
A faint blush, illuminated by the rays of moonlight, covers his cheeks. He shivers. I grab the spread on the back of the chair and spread it across us. Yugi smiles, leaning into my arms. "You meant it then..what you said earlier?" I fix him with a quizzical stare. "When you said you cared about me."  
  
An all but serious expression is on his face and his violet eyes are honed in on my own. Its a spell he's cast on me and I can't look away. He's waiting for an answer. I swallow my pride and give him another hug. "I meant it Yugi," I whisper, barely audible but he hears the words and the relief on his face is outweighed by the intense amount of happiness. "Yugi...tell me what you meant...."  
  
Yugi settles more comfortably into my lap. I rest my hands on his lower stomach, pressing minature kisses to his shoulders. He relaxes and stares at the ground below. "I know that I'm weak maybe even fragile." He admits his faults with an ease that I find admirable. "I would never have refused Yami and...I did know what he wanted from me the first time he asked. I wasn't entirely a virgin at that time." I gasp and he pushes a finger against my lips, tears are shining in his eyes. "But it wasnt consensual. I didn't want it." He's trembling and I hold him a little closer.  
  
"Yugi...who raped you.....?"  
  
"It was my father," he chokes out. My jaw drops and I blink. What the hell? He opens his mouth to continue but I shake my head. He doesn't give me much say in it. "Bakura...I haven't told anyone this. Please, just...just listen. I've been keeping this to myself and honestly, I dont think I can go on much further alone." He takes a deep breath to start again. "After my mother died when I was a eight, it was up to my father to take care of me and...he did a lousy job of it. He never paid attention to me and when he did...he would make me touch him, just like Yami did. I was too young to understand but then when I got older, I think I was eleven, was the first time he..he raped me. It happened...a couple of other times until..until he died in train wreck." Yugi wipes his tears on his sleeve. "Then Grandpa adopted me. I hated my life so much but then Yami came he took away most of that doubt. Then..then he did the same to me that my father did...." Yugi sighs, entertwining his hand with mine and he holds it close to his heart. I feel his pulse beating erratically. "Bakura, I used to hate you for being so cruel to Ryou but then..you acted civil towards him, even gave him your love. I trust you Bakura, thats why I told you that secret. You have to promise me not to repeat it to anyone, especially Yami."  
  
I nod, squeezing his hand. He turns in my lap, arms wrapping around my waist as he buries himself within the warm solitude of my arms and the quilted blanket. Thats why Yugi was so hurt and betrayed when he came to us. Thats why he chose to come to Ryou's in the first place! His trust in me. As if reading my thoughts, he glances up at me. "I knew you'd protect me Bakura. I knew you'd make me feel safe again." His lips curl into a sweet smile and I can't help but smile a genuine one back. "Your not pyschotic, just misunderstood, like me. Bakura...would you stay here until morning? I..I know that your not one to do that, not even with Ryou, but please don't leave me tonight."  
  
"I won't leave you Yugi, not ever." I mean those words to their full extent. I bring the blanket more comfortably around us and sink further into the cushioned chair, his eyes closing as he drifts into sleep. I twirl my finger in his hair and whisper to the wind, "Not ever Yugi. I swear that I won't. I..I love you." Noone hears me but the moon and I believe that just this once, she's heard me.  
  
* * *  
  
I wrote fluff! ^_^ Hrm.  
  
Can Bakura keep his promise? What IS wrong with Yami Yugi? Find out.  
  
WOWSAS! 71! *faints*  
  
Yami Bakura: I was a sap.  
  
Oh! Nizuno, thanks for the humor in the review! Made me laugh.  
  
Thank you so much Sarina!!!! Your the best!  
  
Yami B: I guess I should agree  
  
Ak: Of course you should, baka.  
  
Yami B: Whatever....  
  
To REZ: I'm so glad someone has decided to take that step forward and become open minded!  
  
OOH!! OOH!! And to Lily, I'm gonna make a POLL!!!!!  
  
WHO WANTS YAMI/YUGI as the ending couple?!!  
  
WHO WANTS BAKURA/RYOU/YUGI?  
  
Now, the end won't be for a while but I want to go ahead and get a good idea of what people want. Okay?  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AS ALWAYS!!!! 


	7. Watashi wa Aozora

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Read and Review  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
Warnings for chappie: Eh...a lime between Ryou and Bakura. Erm...yeah. Don't kill me! Please! I'm too young to die!  
  
POLL (still going, keep the couples coming) Ryou/Bakura: 2 Yami/Yugi: 3 Ryou/Bakura/Yugi: 17  
  
Gee, wonder whos going to win. :P  
  
VENTUS  
  
Yugi's taking a nap. I glance over at Ryou, he's busy writing a letter to his father, to warn him that Yugi is here so that he won't be too freaked. Ryou's been acting differently, he even shys from me. I think he's still mad about that incident at the zoo. My thoughts wander to Yugi. I held him the entire night and I did keep my word, I stayed until he woke. He was however, worn out from the previous days events so he decided to keep sleeping. I came downstairs to find Ryou diligently fixing breakfast. Ryou....  
  
I walk over to my hikari, grab the pen from his hands and keep my hold on his wrist. He stares up at me and what I see causes me to panic. The same fear, the same pain, the same untrustworthiness has returned. "Ryou....I'm sorry." Ryou nods, lowering his eyes. "Damnit Ryou! What the fuck is wrong with you? What did I do?"  
  
"You love him more than me," Ryou chokes out as tears well in his eyes. I was not expecting this. Maybe an, I'm mad at you for kissing Yugi so leave me alone, speech. "I saw you two lastnight. You never once held me! I've given you my heart Yami and you completey threw it away! You hate me, don't you! I wish I had just died that night-"  
  
I slap Ryou hard against his cheek. "How dare you even fucking say that!!" Ryou rubs his rapidly bruising cheek. A twinge of guilt stabs at my heart but I had to snap Ryou from the idiocy of his rambling. "I don't love him more than you Ryou. I never could. Your my soulmate, remember?" Ryou focuses his attention back on me. I put my hands on his shoulders, leading him to sofa. I lie down and spoon Ryou onto my chest. He sighs softly and props himself on his elbows, staring at me. This position is insulting but I can sense that its reassuring Ryou. I would never let another person, not even Yugi, be dominate over me. "Ryou...the reason I was holding Yugi was because he had just told me something that unnerved him. Ryou, don't you ever question my love for you again and don't you ever wish that you had died."  
  
Ryou nods. "I promise Yami. I love you so much and I was scared that I might lose you."  
  
"You'll never lose me Ryou." I sigh, touching the bruise on Ryou's cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
"I forgive you. Yami.....can we....you know?" He blushes, shifting his form.  
  
I raise an eyebrow, placing my hands on Ryou's hips. "Do what?" I ask innocently although I'm aware of what he wants. If not from the blush then from the arousal that I'm sure he is aware of.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Yami!"  
  
"I haven't the faintest clue Ryou."  
  
Ryou pouts. "Can we....fool around?"  
  
"Fool around and do what?" An exasperated sigh and Ryou begins to move from my body. I take pity on him and honestly, I don't want to lose the warmth that I get from holding Ryou so close. "I know what you want Ryou." To exaggerate my point, I slam my hips against Ryou. I smirk when my lighter half moans.  
  
"More," he pants.  
  
"Eager, arent we?" I chuckle. He gives me my own trademarked death glare. "Now, tell me exactly what you want Ryou."  
  
"Touch me," his fevered request sends chills down my spin. Complying, I unzip his pants and slip my hand inside. "Yami," he whispers, thrusting into my hand. I stroke him harder, he muffles his moans by pressing his lips against mine. The kiss is desperate, a plea for me to quicken the pace. He slips his tongue inside my mouth, tangling with my own in one of the oldest duels. I add pressure and Ryou breaks his hold on my lips, a shuddering moan resounding. "Yami, please hurry!"  
  
"Damnit Ryou! Its your own fault for being so fucking sex-starved!" I glare at Ryou, the impish smirk that I've come to associate when he wants to become coy. Two can play at that game. I stop pumping. Ryou's eyes grow twice their size and he growls at me angrily. Who can blame him? "Are you going to behave and not throw me anymore smirks?"  
  
"Yes Yami just please, please keep going."  
  
With a few more strokes, Ryou reaches his climax. I gotta admit. Its a sight that I'll commit to memory for years to come. To know that I bought that last scream for his pleasure is intoxicating. Its then I notice I'm still pretty hard. However, Ryou's sated and I can will my arousal away as I have done hundreds of times before. Ryou falls against my chest, face flushed from the aftermath.  
  
"Does...does the other feel as good?"  
  
"....yes."  
  
"Will you teach me that sometime later?"  
  
"Of course I will Ryou."  
  
"Yami....how..how many partners have you had?"  
  
"Only one but he means nothing now and your the only other person I would ever want to touch me like that."  
  
"Thanks Yami. It means...alot. Yami...who was your other partner?"  
  
"Thats not important Ryou. It was in the past and I'll be damned if I ever allow that bastard to come near me again."  
  
Ryou stares up at me. "What? You mean..he's one of the yamis?" My expression is deadpanned. Why the hell did I tell him that? "Is it Malik or Yami Yugi?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Ryou. Your what matters and I love you. Okay? Just except that."  
  
"....A..Alright Yami. I love you too."  
  
"Get up Ryou. You need to take a shower."  
  
"But I want to stay here with you." I glare at him. "Fine," he sighs and rolls off of me and falls on the floor. He smiles at me lopsidely before turning and clamoring upstairs. I sigh, burrowing further into the sofa's cushions. A feeling that something horrible is going to happen fills my soul. I'm not sure what this is. Will something happen to Ryou? To Yugi? To me?  
  
I hear footsteps on the stairs and there's Yugi, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He spots me and hurries to the sofa. "Hi Bakura. I'm sorry I've slept all day."  
  
"Thats okay Yugi. Come here." I sit up and hold open my arms. Yugi slips his arms around my waist and nudges my neck. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Rested. B..Bakura. Am I getting in the way? I can go to Joey's if I am I just-"  
  
"Shut up Yugi." Damn! The second time the two I care about the most have doubted me. What is up with this? "Your not getting in the way of anything. Why would you even say that?"  
  
"I..I heard you and Ryou."  
  
I soften my face and run a hand through his hair. "Ah...Yugi. I love Ryou, you know that and I care greatly about you. Just like I told him, dont ever doubt what I feel for you and dont ever doubt your welcome here."  
  
"Arigatou," Yugi whispers and curls against my chest. "I care about you too Bakura."  
  
"Do you care about Ryou too?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"He cares about you too. Right Ryou?" I raise my eyes and meet Ryou's.  
  
He smiles sits beside me, arms going around both me and Yugi. "Right. Yugi, we're always going to be here for you."  
  
"Thanks, both of you. I dont know what I would have done without both of you with me."  
  
This isn't over with. Yami will return. He won't let this go. I just don't know what I'm going to do when he does decide to take his revenge. How will I get Ryou and Yugi from harms way? Most importantly, how can I get the real Yami back? Will Yugi leave me Yami returns to normal?  
  
* * *  
  
Done! Did this chapter suck? :( *sniffles* I suppose.....it did. Does anybody want to kill me for doing the lime? :P Just dont hurt me too much. *crawls into Deathscythe* Can't get! Blah!  
  
Review and Thanks for reviewing the other chappies!!! WOWSAS! 98!!! *faints*  
  
Next chappie: Yami Yugi returns. EEEK!  
  
MY THANK YOUS:  
  
Yugilover13: I could kill Yami too. what a sob.  
  
Sarina: *glomps* One of my favoritest reviewers. *hands Sarina a Yami bakura doll* For you!  
  
Unholy Quintet: :P Fluff, sigh, Yami bakura shouldnt be associated with fluff. Glad you liked it!  
  
KAylen: I like wierd things too...hmm, this is how I got the pairing in the first place  
  
lily22: Hmm. They won't be having a threesome lemon, silly! (I dont think I could get the courage to write one.) But, there will be two seperate ones. B/Y, R/Y, B/R. Okay, three seperate ones. I have to write three lemons!!! *faints*  
  
rainbowscale: Sorry but, lol, that couple is losing. It may change, but so far its B/R/Y.  
  
firedraygon97: Glad you like it! ^_^ Yes, I'm a fluff writer aren't I?  
  
Tohru: More cuteness! *sees Yami B glaring at her*  
  
Rez: Your advice is greatly appreciated ^_^  
  
Colleen: Did you see the poll? Its going to be them! *squeals*  
  
Guardian: We will find out next chapter what is wrong with Yami  
  
Ginny: *huge chibi eyes* A...a foursome?!! Someone save me! *hentai grin* Maybe that will happen when Yami regains himself....if I can summon the courage too. Wow. Droolness  
  
Crystalline: Hee hee. Fernhead. I love that. Yaoi is addicting, I know. Sigh, I am corrupting the world  
  
Indigo: We will have Yami's reason next! Lol, everyone loves fluff and I'm the queen of it  
  
Chiwizard: I had to skip the whole zoo thing. Too early in the fic to be a lemon. XD  
  
anonymous: So happy you like it! :P  
  
saki: No Ryou? What will the cute lil guy do without his yami? Lol. We'll see. Depends on the poll  
  
Sasha: I love 'You Make me Sick' ^_^ Very great story. Yeah, at least you didnt make him a sap. *sees Yami B cussing in Egyptian at being labeled a sap* I guess he's mad at me. :P  
  
Sailor Nova: lol, Yami B is sensitive!! Whee!!! But he still kicks major ass! (speaking of his ass...)  
  
Someone: We will see who is the ending couple soon  
  
Kobura: Dont worry. I'm doing a damn lemon no matter what!! Screw them. lol  
  
Ashurei: I dont like Tristen either. He gets on my nerves. Lol. White coats have left me alone, for now *peers around for insane people*  
  
Spirit Guardian: Thank you! Reviews like that prompt me to review faster  
  
Firaga: Your request is probably going to come true  
  
Growly Girl: Thank you! Flattery feeds my muse and makes my yami happy  
  
Middie Night: Lol, you have a pyscho muse. Yami Malik. ^_^ Hey...that reminds me. I need to update my Yami Malik and Yami Bakura story  
  
Well, if I forgot anyone, Gomen!  
  
Till next time, JA NE! ^_^ 


	8. Hoshi wa sora ni

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
Sorry for taking so long. I lost interest! -_-  
  
Note: Since I havent seen the Battle City episodes, I'm making stuff up @_@  
  
Thanks for Reviewing you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
VENTUS  
  
I sense him. I know he's close by. The Sennen Items we share are like a honing beacon and he is rapidly approaching. After I humiliated him yesterday, I'm not shocked. I'm waiting for our next confrontation. This time, Yugi had decided he'd be here. I didn't like the idea and I tried to talk the little guy out of it but he was persisitent. He and Ryou are in the kitchen, where I locked them inside. If they weren't going to leave I did the best alternative. Both are banging on the door and for this time, I'm thankful neither are very strong. I'd have two pissed aibou's on me.  
  
"Give me my hikari!" Yami bellowed, breaking through the front door. His eyes are flashing with intense anger, as if he's ready to kill. I wouldn't be surprised. However, I cannot allow Yami to take Yugi; not when I love him. Yami's garnet eyes have narrowed and I know I'm treading on dangerous ground.  
  
"Make me," I state, voice calm and unaffected by the pharaoh's mood. I will fight Yami if needs be; I refuse to allow him the pleasure of raping Yugi again. That is what he wants; his eyes betray as much. The deep-filled lust hazing the crimson orbs gives him an almost rabid sense. Then, suddenly, it lifts.  
  
"Help me," a whispered and pained voice escapes. The angry and desire etched pools of amethyst cleared. I'm unsure of what to do. I can sense the change in Yami's aura. I take a step back, uncertain. This is not the person who raped Yugi. As quickly as it came, it vanished and was replaced by that haughty persona I hate. "Where is he?!" Yami demanded and I swear, if I didn't have unsettling doubts about attacking Yami, I would.  
  
"Fuck you pharoah! Hes not going a damn place with you."  
  
"You will regret those words, tomb robber. I will return and when I do, you will be destroyed and Yugi will be mine again." Yami's voice took a nasty edge as licked his tongue across his lips. "I might as well have a go at Ryou while I'm at it. I'm sure he will-" I break off whatever it is he was going to say, my hand holding his throat.  
  
"You go near Ryou, I'll make sure they can't identify your body!" I growl, slamming Yami against the wall. "Get the fuck out of here!" I yell, pointing at the open door. With one last, scathing glare, Yami retreats. I release the breath that I had unconciously held. Yami, the proud and arrogant pharoah of my past, would never have ran from the fight. He would still be here, wanting to take his revenge on me. Actually..this side of Yami is very familiar to me, as if I have known it before. Its....disturbing to say the least.  
  
I open the kitchen door, immediately being pounced on by Yugi and Ryou. Yugi frowns. "What happened? You look upset." The little angel touches my chest, feeling my heart pounding beneath his warm fingertips. "What did my Yami do to you?"  
  
"He did nothing to me, that is what bothers me." I sit up, gazing at Ryou. Pain dances in his eyes and I notice that I'm holding Yugi. I smile softly, bringing him beside me. "I do not want either of you to leave this house."  
  
Yugi draws in a breath. "But..but why?"  
  
"Because I do not trust Yami. He wants you back Yugi, desperately."  
  
"May..maybe I should go to him. I dont want him to hurt you."  
  
"He won't hurt me. I promise."  
  
Ryou frowns, nudging my neck with his nose. "Akutenshi....promise that you'll come back to me. I just found you, love, and I dont want this to end prematurely." His voice starts to crack, tears unbiddeningly pouring down his pale cheeks. I find myself controlling the urge to cry as well. "I want us to be together, forever. Yami Yugi has stronger powers and he won't stop until Yugi is his again. I'm afraid that he might end up hurting you or killing you. Please, promise that you'll retreat should it come to that." He wraps his arms around my neck and I can feel the hot saline on my skin. "I love you so much. I dont want to lose you so soon," he whispers in my ear before withdrawing. Ryou smiles at me tenderly, casting Yugi a comforting glance.  
  
"I promise Ryou," I say softly. I stand, staring at the two aibou's. "Stay here and don't leave. Don't answer the door either. If Yami should return, call Seto's. As much as I hate to admit it, Seto may be the only one who can protect you from Yami Yugi. Their past says as much."  
  
"Where are you going Bakura?"  
  
I pause at the door, my hand floating over the knob. "I am going to speak with Isis." I leave the house, shivering slightly. I pull the Sennen Ring from my neck and hold it up. It glows faintly, one of the spires pointing east. That's where she is. I focus my energy on the Ring and within seconds, I am gone.  
  
When the blinding light subsides, I'm in the museum that Isis has devoted much of her time and energy for. The raven haired woman smiles at me serenely. "Bakura. I knew you would come. I had a vision."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Isis's powers for clairvoyance are remarkable and even I give her begruding respect. Despite her brother, Marik's, yami's tendecies, Isis is nothing like them. The Sennen Tauk shines in the lights of the museum.  
  
"I know why you have come. I too, have felt the difference in Yami Yugi's aura. He's changed terribly."  
  
"Do you know the cause?"  
  
"There is another controlling him."  
  
There it was. The truth. I had figured this out earlier but was never able to make my assumptions valid. He ~is~ being used, a catalyst of some sort for a much darker purpose. Just...what purpose that is, is beyond me. Why would someone take over Yami's mind just to rape Yugi...and Ryou? "Do you know who this person is?"  
  
"I am afraid not. My visions have been unclear. They are becoming more lucid with every night. It would seem they are regulated by the moon's phases. In three day's, there will be a full moon. I think that is when I will recieve the undisturbed vision." Isis fixes me with a gaze, her blue eyes boring into my soul. "You have suspicions?"  
  
Only Isis could see that I was agitated. "Yes. There is only one person with the abilities to control another."  
  
"My brother, you mean?"  
  
"Marik has done it before."  
  
"Marik has not entered the country since his loss at Battle City and the destruction of Malik, by your hands nonetheless! Do you even comprehened the amount of pain that you caused him?! Marik loved Malik, very much." Her eyes cool to a tiny flicker of flame. "He still mourns him. He has nightmares. No amount of comforting can help ease the dead wieght inside of him. Please, don't blame Marik for this."  
  
I sigh. Marik is my friend, yes, just as Malik was. I would never turn my back on Marik. Its' just...I have doubts about him. I do believe Isis when she says that he's still in pain over losing Malik. Those two were close, even closer than myself and Ryou. "..Alright Isis. I'll give Marik the benefit of the doubt. I will not blame him, yet at any rate."  
  
"Thank you Bakura. I will tell you should Marik enter Japan and I will come to you when the visions have been deciphered properly."  
  
"I'll be waiting. Until then, keep yourself safe. I am not sure Yami's intentions."  
  
Isis reaches up, touching my cheek. "He has threatened Ryou, has he not?"  
  
"He told me he would rape him should he get the chance."  
  
Isis frowns, standing on the heels of her feet again. She paces the room, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Rape.... This reminds me of the time in Ancient Egypt when I was alive with Pharaoh Yugioh. Yugioh had a harem of pleasure slaves, all of which were picked for their unique appearances. If...if I remember correctly, Ryou was one of those slaves."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, it is true! Oh Ra....that goes for Yugi too!" Isis raises her gaze to meet mine. "Do you realize the importance of this?!" I shake my head. I wasn't around Yugioh, only when I was thrown in prison with Malik that time we got caught raiding a pyramid's tomb. "Bakura, this means that not only Ryou and Yugi are in trouble! All of the hikari's are!"  
  
"That means...Marik!"  
  
"Yes! See, I told you that my brother didn't do this! Bakura," she grabs my hands, "Go to Egypt. I am afraid that Yami will target him now that he's weakened."  
  
"What about you Isis?"  
  
"I'll call you three days from now, the minute I wake. Until then, take care of Marik."  
  
"But Isis-"  
  
"No Bakura. I'll look after Yugi. Please take Ryou with you."  
  
"Of course. Later," I say, leaving for home again. What is going on? Yami wants the hikari's for his own sick purposes, because of his past? If Marik isn't the one controlling Yami's mind then who is? How come I have a bad feeling about leaving Yugi here?  
  
* * *  
  
And done! O_O Now..i'm interested again -lol-  
  
Hmm, I wish I could give away the secrets for the rest of the fic but I can't. Though, there will be no MarikxBakura. *_* 


	9. Ai wa mugen

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
THIS IS YAOI!! DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
Sorry for taking so long. I lost interest! -_-  
  
Note: Since I havent seen the Battle City episodes, I'm making stuff up @_@ This chapter will go out of Bakura's POV but i'll say when it does ^-^  
  
*...* = thoughts  
  
Thanks for Reviewing you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
VENTUS  
  
Isis fondled the Sennen Tauk, unconciously. The cobalt eyes narrowed margingly. Isis knew that it wasn't her brother however a feeling of impending doom filled her soul. Was keeping Yugi with her such a good idea? She sighed, sinking down onto a chair. It made no sense. Suddenly, the phone rang, snapping the Egyptian from her musings. She fumbled through her bag and produced the cell phone.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"No. This is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, I apologize."  
  
"Its alright."  
  
"Is there something you need? I can tell by the tone of your voice."  
  
"Yes. Bakura asked me to help you with protecting Yugi."  
  
Isis frowned. Bakura hated Seto so why would he ask him to look after Yugi? With Yami going to Egypt, Yugi didn't need to be watched over. There were deadends in the webs of Seto's statement. The last time she knew, Bakura didn't even know how to use a phone let alone know Seto's number by memory and there was no way he could have already went to Ryou's, asking one of them. ".....And what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Let me take care of him in my mansion. There's high tech security, it would keep anyone from getting inside."  
  
*Or out,* Isis thought dryly. Seto did have a point.... Even if Yugi could not leave, Yami could not enter. Isis didn't think that Seto would hurt Yugi but it was still there; that imminent dread. "........Only if Yugi agrees."  
  
"Ah, most assuredly. I won't press if Yugi doesn't want to."  
  
*I'll bet you wouldn't. Your telling lies, Seto Kaiba, and I will find out but until then, I have to comply.* "Yugi will be here, at the museum, in fifteen minutes. Come here and you shall have him."  
  
"Good."  
  
Isis heard the click of Seto's phone, brows drawn. "What is that makes you have the want to protect Yugi? You are rivals and yet, you jump to the chance to help him. Bakura did not call you so how did you know?"  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura waited impatiently for Ryou to finish packing his suitcase, tapping his foot against the floor. "Damnit, can you go any slower?!" Not sticking around for an answer to his rhetorical question, Bakura descended the stairs to gaze at the little angel on the couch. Bakura slipped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Little one, will you be fine?"  
  
"Of course Bakura. I dont want to see Marik get hurt."  
  
"Your heart's bigger than you."  
  
Yugi glared, or tried to but actually turned into a comical attempt, before chuckling. "I'm not ~that~ short, Bakura."  
  
"Oh no? You barely each my waist."  
  
Yugi smiled, turning around in Bakura's hold and jumping in his arms. Bakura was knocked back by the sudden attack and fell flat on his back. Yugi smirked. "Pinned you."  
  
Bakura, with one deft move, flipped their positions so that he was straddling the teen's hips. "I think not." Yugi shifted, large purple eyes blinking at the white haired fiend sitting on top of him. Sudden flashes of what Yami did to him caused Yugi to involuntarily whimper. Bakura hastily scooted off of the compact frame. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Its okay. I really need to get over what...what he did to me."  
  
"Take your time. I'm not in any hurry. Hey, I waited 5000 years in a Ring, I think I can wait a few months or even years."  
  
"Thank you so much," Yugi said, his eyes filling with tears. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, burrowing deeper. "Its so strange to feel this strongly for you. I thought my love was only reserved for Yami and yet here I am, feeling even more for you."  
  
"Yugi-"  
  
"No," he pressed his finger to Bakura's lips. "I love you."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Dont' tell me yet. I want to hear when we make love. When....the three of us join." Yugi raised his eyes to the door where Ryou was. Ryou smiled softly at Bakura and Yugi. "Ryou, I love you. To love one of you is to love the other."  
  
"So does this mean we should love Yami Yugi?" Bakura asked bitterly spatting the name out.  
  
"He is no longer himself so it doesn't count." Yugi grinned impishly, kissing Bakura on the tip of his nose.  
  
Ryou adjusted the bags in his hands. "We should get going. Isis is waiting at the museum. It would rude of us to make her wait when she has so graciously agreed to devote her time to keeping Yugi safe. Besides, we don't want to miss our flight."  
  
"I wish you could some with us Yugi," Bakura said getting in the passenger seat while Ryou took the driver's. "But with Yami already there and in search of Marik, it wouldn't be wise."  
  
"I understand. Don't worry. Besides, I have school tomorrow and Joey, Honda, Tea, and Mai are going to be there so I wont be bored."  
  
"Should they be warned of what is happening?"  
  
"....No. If they knew, one of them could go to Yami."  
  
"Tea," Yugi said. "She has a crush on him."  
  
"Doesn't she know he's gay?"  
  
"Yes but she refuses to believe it. That goes for the you too Bakura."  
  
Bakura glared at Yugi though there was humor twinkling in the brown orbs. "And your saying noone says it about you?"  
  
"Nope!" Yugi giggled.  
  
"Probably cause they think he's to innocent to even think about sex with a girl and he'd have to be incredibly corrupted to think it about a boy." Ryou rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate. "Stupid society."  
  
Bakura laughed. "Same way they think your so innocent!"  
  
"Oh hush!"  
  
* * *  
  
(Egypt, 2:00 am.)  
  
Marik curled into a ball on his bed, shivering. He pulled the blanket around his bronzed frame tighter, a few tears pouring down his cheeks. It was like this, at nights. Dreams of Malik would pervade sleep. Some were good; of the times they spent together. The rest were bad; the day Malik was taken to Shadow. Images of them making love, laughing together, being cruel to the stupid pharoah and his bratty friends, and then when Malik was gone.  
  
Marik rose from the bed, unable to escape the haunting dreams. He sighed, clutching the Sennen Rod closer to his chest. It felt nice to have it so close, it made him think that Malik was still there. Marik could sometimes sink into a type of dream scape, where he would summon a copy of Malik. It never satisfied him because the copy was devoid of emotions.  
  
Marik suddenly stopped breathing, listening intently. A faint tinkering sound came from downstairs. Marik slowly let the air leave, breathing softly. What the hell was it? The servants and maids had already gone to their quarters and they knew better than to come into the main house when he was asleep; he was paranoid enough as it was. Marik gently padded across his bedroom, silently easing the door open. There it was again! It..it seemed to be coming from the foyer. Marik contemplated on whether or not to call the police or run and dive underneath his bed. If only Malik was with him, he'd surely take care of any unwanted thieves.  
  
Marik's paranoia eventually got the best of him and he ran to Rashid's room. His servant rose from the bed, blinking owlishly at his master. "What is it Master Ishtar?"  
  
"There's someone at the door."  
  
Immediately Rashid's demeanor went to, Operation Keep Marik Safe. Rashid was a big man, well able to defend himself against an intruder but he picked up a gun just in case. With Marik tentaviley following behind, holding the Rod as if it were a security blanket, Rashid approached the main door. With a hard jerk, Rashid swung it open only to an empty doorstep.  
  
"What is it?" Marik whispered, peeping from behind the large frame to see absolutely nothing. "I heard it!"  
  
"I know you did Master Ishtar, for I was woke by it as well."  
  
"What do you think it was?"  
  
"....An animal perhaps."  
  
"Animal's dont scratch at your doors, at least not in Egypt."  
  
"....Come on Master Ishtar. If it was someone, their gone now."  
  
"Hn. Fine."  
  
"You can be such a baby sometimes."  
  
".....Shut up."  
  
"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Master Ishtar? I'll keep you safe."  
  
"You try anything on me and I'll shove my rod up your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week."  
  
"Which rod, Master?"  
  
"The Sennen Rod! Not..not that rod, you pervert!"  
  
"You spoil my fun."  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
"Only if you do first."  
  
A pair of gleaming, crimson eyes followed the pair as they went back inside the mansion, their conversation fading.  
  
* * *  
  
WHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *_* ohhhhhhh, its getting exciting! :D 


	10. Sora tooi sora

disclaimers: Sadly, Yugioh isn't mine...sigh. I wish....^_^  
  
Yaoi : boy x boy love.  
  
Note: Since I havent seen the Battle City episodes, I'm making stuff up @_@ This chapter will go out of Bakura's POV but i'll say when it does ^-^ OOC Malik and Marik. O.o Do forgive me...The times will be off. LOL You'll see what I mean  
  
*...* = thoughts  
  
Thanks for Reviewing you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D This chapter is for you Spyder. I tried to put some perverted humor but..it didnt work out. However, I brought your slave back. ^_~  
  
VENTUS  
  
-Egypt, 4:00 am-  
  
A figure stealthily dropped from the roof of the Ishtar Mansion and landed on the balcony of the heir's chambers. Bare feet padded silently as if a lion on the hunt. Pale lavendar orbs gleamed ferally from behind the hood of a ragged cloak; the flaps billowing in the breeze like a whirlwind. As the figure turned its head, locks of golden blonde glowed in the moonlight before being extinguished of the aura. The shadow slipped inside through the sliding glass doors. With careful ease, the robed figure approached the sleeping teenager's bed. "Marik," the voice uttered in soft tones, completely opposite of his entire demeanor. Bronzed fingers went to smooth aside a stray strand of platinum hair from the slumbering boy.  
  
The boy turned in his sleep, nuzzling the hand resting on his cheek. Violet eyes shuddered open to barely slits. "Yami?" he asked, confused and delighted at the same time. "I thought you were dead," Marik said, sounding very much like a child. Tears began to pool in the purple depths. "How?" His voice broke.  
  
Malik sank next to Marik on the bed, taking one of the boys' hands into his own. "I was sent to the Shadow Realm but...I was contacted by Shaddi that something was happening in Domino City with that fool pharoah. Shaddi says he isn't acting right. I was supposed to be going there.....I had to see you again, Hikari."  
  
Marik gave a heart wrenching wail and latched onto his yami, hands clutching the front of the ragged robes. Malik encircled the smaller boys waist, holding him closer. "I never thought I'd see you!" He sniffled, nudging the other blonde's throat. "I missed you so much Malik, you dont' know just how much. Its been like hell without you."  
  
"Oh I've missed you too, Aibou. When I was in the Shadow Realm, you were the only reason I didnt go completely insane. There were times when I would reach out to feel your life-force, our bond, but it was never there. I would despair and almost give up when some old memory would return." Malik stroked the side of Marik's face. "I cannot stay long. Shaddi is contacting Isis to let her know that I'm coming." Malik squinted at the moon. "I have an hour."  
  
Marik frowned, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "Can I come with you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Your needed here. Remember, big business deal?" Malik winked cheerfully, massaging the small of Marik's back soothingly to stop the hiccups induced from his sobbing. Marik snuggled into the folds of the robe, breathing in the musky scent.  
  
"I just got you back Yami, I dont want to lose you again."  
  
"Dont you know by now?" Marik raised his head to stare into his almost reflection. "You can never get rid of me because I am a part of you. I'm right here," Malik placed his hand on Marik's chest, "And you are here," he did the same with his left hand on his own chest. "No matter the time period, no matter the world we live in. I'll find you. I promise."  
  
"I love you," Marik whispered, pressing his lips to Malik's who eagerly responded. Callused hands traveled across the smooth expanse of his hikari's back, tiny goosebumps appearing in the wake. An incessant tongue pushed at Malik's mouth, dipping inside with fervored roughness. "I cant live without you Yami," Marik breathed, removing his pajamas, desperately seeking skin-to-skin contact. Without another word, Malik followed Marik's exampled and undressed, giving into what they had long since been denied.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
-somewhere above China, 2:26 am-  
  
Ryou leaned against Bakura's shoulder, their hands clasped and fingers entwined. Ryou sighed, tracing the aristocratic bones of his yami's face. The high cheekbones, the bridge of the pertinent nose, the sculpted browline, the strong jaw. "Beautiful," he murmured. Bakura was beautiful, his personality could use a makeover but other than that, he was perfect. That was why Ryou felt so.....depressed. He wanted to believe that Bakura loved him but when Bakura and Yugi were together it was if he didn't exist. He shouldn't have acted so jealous; shouldn't be so envious!  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and met Ryou's warm doe ones. "What is it? Something wrong? Are we there yet?" Ryou shook his head, slipping underneath Bakura's muscular arm. "Guess not. Whats the matter with you? Since we left Yugi at the airport, you've been acting distant."  
  
Ryou shrugged, fingers twirling in a circle over Bakura's hip. "Its nothing, Yami. I'm worried about Marik. Do you think Yami Yugi is already there?"  
  
"......I think so. Get some sleep Ryou." Ryou nodded, yawning. "Goodnight, koibito." Bakura sighed, carressing the albino strands. The hikari drifted into slumber, his yami's administrations causing him to give himself over to dreams. Bakura rested his chin on top of Ryou's head, eyes sliding shut.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
-Japan, 9:44 pm-  
  
Isis was waiting outside of her museum, Yugi beside her. She kept her cool composure but inside she was wrestling with unwavering questions. Seto wanted Yugi to spend the time until Bakura returned with him. It was....strange. Isis gripped the Sennen Tauk, feeling a certain power return. *Malik? What is going on?! This entire ordeal is turning more mysterious every minute. Malik has come back and I only fear what this could mean. Does Shaddi know the truth about Pharoah Yugioh?* Isis shifted her vision to the little one at her side. *And what is Yugi's play in this? Seto's? Perhaps Malik will have answers....if he's on our side.*  
  
The stretch limo rolled down the street, parking at the curb. Seto didn't bother with waiting for the driver to open his door. He flung it open and marched up to Isis and Yugi. "Isis, Yugi." He nodded his head. "Do you have your things?" Yugi pointed to his suitcases. The driver grabbed them, taking the bags to the trunk. Seto placed a hand on Yugi, who flinched. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'm going to be," he muttered. Yugi smiled at Isis. "Will you visit me?"  
  
Isis glanced at Seto who glared at her. "I dont think so Yugi. I have many things to do here." Isis leaned down and hugged Yugi, hand going unnoticed to one of the boys pockets. "Should anything funny happen at all, I want you to press the button once. It will alert me and I will do whatever is in my power to come to you." Isis straightened her frame. "Goodbye Yugi. Seto," she bowed her head and turned on her heel, going inside the museum.  
  
Seto went to his car, an odd smile curling his lips and an even odder glint to his blue eyes. Yugi missed the predatory gaze as he climbed into the car. Seto's hands clenched in fists, an almost inaudible manical giggle exploded from his mouth.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
-Egypt 5:00 am-  
  
Garnet orbs snapped open and peered, glaringly at the Ishtar Mansion..  
  
* * *  
  
LALALALALALALALALALA!  
  
O.o I had to bring Malik back. ^_^ I promise that Malik isnt going to be THAT mushy for the rest of the fic, only when alone with Marik *________* 


	11. Tsubuyaita koe

disclaimers: not mine  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Isis woke to an incessant tapping. She rose hastily from her bed, draping a dressing robe over her shoulders. It was coming from the parlor. She looked around for her options should it be an intruder and finally settled on a vase. *Some good this will do,* she thought, glaring at the ancient object. The noise ceased, she held her breath. Light flickered and streamed out into the hallway. She tilted her head to the side, confused. Why would someone breaking in light a fire in the hearth? She paused at the door, peeking through the crack. *Damn the room for being so big.* She couldn't spy anyone but it was obvious someone was there. It wasn't as if the fireplace came on by itself. A faint aroma of.....nettle? Realisation dawned on her. She gently placed the vase on a table and strolled into the parlor.  
  
A turban covered head turned. "Isis," Shaddi greeted, bowing his head slightly in respect. Isis frowned at him, her expression clear. "I should have waited until morning but it could not. Where is the little one? Is he here? Is he safe?"  
  
Isis pulled a chair out and sat. She folded her hands in her lap. "Yugi is with Seto Kaiba. I do not know his role in all of this. Whether he is on our side or Yami's, I haven't a clue. Why are you here, Shaddi? The last time you contacted me was when you took Malik."  
  
Shaddi inclined against the table at his rear, arms folded within the wide sleeves of his robes. "You still accuse me of hurting Marik, no?" No response from the scowling woman. "You will be pleasantly exalted when I tell you my news. Yami Malik has been released from the Shadow Realm. He is on his way here to confront the pharoah."  
  
"What?!" Isis cried, hands clenching tightly. "You cannot be serious! I thought you were supposed to know everything that goes on with the Sennen Item holders!" Shaddi blinked in confusion. "You don't know! Yami Yugi is in Egypt now, after my brother!"  
  
"But...thats impossible! His ki is signaling here in Japan. He has not left the country."  
  
"Then you're losing your ability to sense ki because I know for a fact that Yami Yugi is already in Egypt. He is going to take the Sennen Rod and no doubt do unspeakable acts to Marik. He's going to steal all of the Sennen Items and take over the world. Do you not realise this? Are you blind?!"  
  
Shaddi's mouth opened and closed but no words spewed forth. He paced the length of the Persian carpet. "This is terrible, Isis. If what you say is true, then I have made a grave mistake bringing Malik here. If Pharoah is already in Egypt, its only a matter of time before he confronts Marik and time is something we do not have much of. Yugi is with Seto Kaiba, you say?" Isis nodded. "I have doubts about him. He may have hated Yugioh in the past but whose to say that the force controlling Yami Yugi is not also controlling Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You think that Seto is helping Yami Yugi?"  
  
"I cannot be positive. We will not know until he acts. Isis, have you had visions?"  
  
"Yes but they're fuzzy. In two days, I shall be able to see them properly. The moon will be full. Marik isn't alone. Bakura and Ryou went to Egypt to help protect him. Perhaps it is a disguised blessing that Malik is coming here. Should Seto prove the traitor, we will need his help in saving Yugi."  
  
"I knew I should have destroyed the Sennen Items when I had the chance," Shaddi remarked bitterly. "If I had, this would not have happened. I was a fool. I thought that noone would discover them. I was wrong, it would seem."  
  
Isis smiled at him warmly, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "You did nothing that another wouldn't have done. We'll stop this, Shaddi. I know we will."  
  
"I only hope you're right....."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Marik was silent as he got into the limo. He gripped the Sennen Rod posessively, vowing to never leave it behind. Malik had returned. They had spent their time memorizing the details of each others bodies again. Marik shivered at the warmth spreading through his body. It was exihilarting to know that when he returned to Japan, his lover would be waiting for him. How long had he spent dreaming of that? Too long but it was no longer a fantasy. He still didn't know why Malik had been able to return nor why he was going to Japan. What was wrong with Yami Yugi that had him so riled? Did Rishid know? Marik made a mental note to ask him when he came back from the meeting.  
  
Suddenly, the car stopped. Marik heard faint scratching, like lastnight. He shuddered, panic starting. Something was after him! It had to be the only explanation. He whimpered, cursing himself for making Rishid stay at the mansion in order to guard the house. A few tears tears leaked. A scream pierced from the front of the limoseune. Marik's slender frame trembled. This was not happening to him!  
  
It was deathly quiet. The clicking of boots began. Marik bit his lip to prevent from wailing. They approached closer. So close... Just outside the door. Marik swallowed the lump in his throat. Something banged into the side. Marik scooted to the other end, nearly hyperventilating. Another collision. Marik could heart the first layer of chrome give under the beating. "Oh shit," Marik murmured, curling into himself. He was going to die! Then...it was gone...  
  
Voices could be heard. "He's gone," the first voice said, oddly familiar. Marik un-huddled and waiting with bated breath. "Damnit, the police are going to be here. We have to get out of here before they show. They'll think we did it."  
  
"What of Marik?" Now, that was a voice he recognized. Marik opened the door and tumbled out. He scrambled to stand and launched himself onto the second person. Ryou held the other boy, amazed that he hadn't fainted. "Marik...I was worried he might have gotten you."  
  
"Who?" Marik asked, drying his tears with the back of his hand. Bakura and Ryou shared a look. "What is it?! I know that there is something so don't even think about giving me that crap! Malik came to me lastnight. He told me that Yami Yugi was acting stange and that he had to get to Japan. Why?"  
  
The trio walked in the direction of the Ishtar Mansion, Bakura and Ryou flanking Marik's sides. Bakura spoke, "Yami raped Yugi." Marik shrugged. As if he cared what happened to the little twit. Bakura glared at him. "Yugi came to us for protection and I'll have you know that he's in a relationship with us so refrain from making lewd comments about him." The blonde scowled. "We don't know whats causing him to act like this but he is after you, Ryou, and Yugi because your'e the hikaris."  
  
Marik felt ill. "What does he want with us? Fornication?"  
  
"Thats we think. We've deduced that he's being controlled. Yami would never hurt Yugi. He loves him. Besides, Bakura said that Yami spoke as if he were in pain and needed help."  
  
"He must be after the Sennen Items. Isis claims that she's had visions. We have to wait for a couple days but by then, we'll know."  
  
"This is alot to take in," Marik remarked honestly. "Its....definitely unsettling. I wish Malik would have remained here."  
  
"He can keep an eye on Yugi for us," Ryou smiled charmingly at Marik, who snorted. "I'm very glad that you have Malik again. I hated to see you looking like you were dead."  
  
"Thank you Ryou."  
  
Ryou shared a grin and a wink with Bakura, their hands interlacing behind Marik's back.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi pulled his school uniform on. So far, nothing eerie had happened with Seto. The billionaire had dropped him off at his mansion and then returned to Kaiba Corporation. He hadn't returned yet. Yugi smoothed the folds in the material before clambering downstairs. Mokuba was present, already waiting at the door for him. "Goodmorning Mokuba!"  
  
"Hi Yugi!" Mokuba punched in the numbers to open the door. "Seto is going to let me spend the weekend with a friend so, you'll have to ask Seto for the numbers designed for your fingerprints. I know I wouldn't want to be locked inside that long."  
  
Yugi frowned at that. It was like he was being held prisoner and why had Seto allowed Mokuba to leave when Yugi was pretty sure that Seto hardly ever let that happen. Was it because Yugi was there? Did Seto want to spend time alone? Goosebumps trailed his skin. Seto wasn't like Yami, Yugi repeated in his head like a mantra as he headed down the walk to the waiting car.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Its done."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*gasp* Who could have said that?! What are these visions of Isis's?! Will Ryou and Bakura have wild bunny sex?! Find out all of this and more next time. ^_~  
  
heh..always wanted to do that. Thank you so much for reviewing! When I started this story, I didn't expect it to get this detailed nor this long! ^-^ You all keep me motivated. @_@ I mean, Ra, 197?! *faints*  
  
Spyder (uh, oh, looks as if you will have to write the threesome of seto/peg/tea. For....he will be hurting the little angel) firedraygon97 (lol, seto's ~way~ off the deep end) leev (what are you confused about? i do have to admit, it is quite confusing but hey, email me and I'll answer questions if you have any) kiyoko (heh, Seto doesn't want Yugi...just......*ominous oohs*) TheMonkies23, jeti (ryou does die but he comes back. I think Bakura does too. Malik does die though. Heh, i couldn't have this taking place during Battle City or before because Malik/Marik aren't present during the Duelist Kindgom ordeal. Oh well, its AU. *shrugs*) SakiYashi (sing?! yay! :D lol, just be patient, dear. all will be unfolded in the next couple of chapters. Isis's visions have alot to do with the story. ^_~) blah (LOL! liking yugi to get hurt?! O.o hee hee.) rain (yes, lovely malik *sniffles*) Rina Starfire (just have to comment that i love your sn. *_*) Nagai Oni Hime (Bakura doesn't appreciate when I kiss him. He screams bloody murder. however. *makes ryou and bakura kiss* hee hee! your THAT interested?! wowsers! @_@) Britchan (ah, your a sweetheart! *huggles*) Guardian (Seto is being controlled too so...he is a bad guy now) Lady Flame (*groans* Pulcher is so ugly sounding! lol! Hey, btw, how do you say after in Latin? just curious...) Diamond, Angelskitten, Anime-fan Meepa (i know i'm cruel ) Asahi Taiga (confused? aren't we all ;_; but questions will be answered in emails.) Kouryou Sanomi, xcrystalxearsx ( wow....thank you so much! the first?!!! *faints* i have corrupted you. lol. )  
  
Thanks again, especially you all that review my other fics. ^_~ 


	12. Kimi ni fureru dake de

Title: Ventus  
  
warnings: boy x boy, CRUDE lanugage from Bakura's potty mouth. the LEMON will not be archived here but you can check it out on my yugiohyaoigwdbz site. TY!  
  
After months of hiatus, it's back. :)  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Bakura and Ryou watched Marik with worry. The blonde was currently tittering in a chair in the kitchen, hands wrapped around a coffee mug tightly. The news they had spread to their friend was gnawing at Marik's nerves, bitter as wormwood. The truth of Maliks reappearance, Yami Yugi's quest for domination, the copulation that Yami Yugi sought from the hikari's. It was too much to digest all at once. Ryou placed a hand on Marik's shoulder, offering silent support.  
  
Rishid spoke first, his concern for his master first in everything. "Then Yami Yugi is here and it was he who tried to kill Master Marik?"  
  
"Yes. Bakura thinks that Yami's being controlled by some other force. Marik, do you know of anything that could relate to this? Your family has guarded the Pharoah's tomb for centuries."  
  
Marik raised dull and lifeless lavendar orbs. "I haven't the slightest idea until Isis can interpret her visions. I'm tired. Is it even safe for me to go to my rooms?"  
  
Bakura and Ryou passed a silent communication before Ryou stood, taking Marik's arm and helping the millionaire stand. "It isn't safe Marik but Rishid has set up a replacement bedroom in the basement. Noone can enter except from the door in the foyer; which will be guarded constantly by myself, Bakura or Rishid." The two men nodded in agreement. "I'll stay-"  
  
"No Ryou. Both Hikari's can't be in the same room, just in case Yami finds a way in. I'll stay with him," Bakura patted Ryou's arm gently, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered so that Rishid and Marik couldn't hear. "I'll make this all up to you later." Bakura took Marik's hand, leading him to the foyer.  
  
"Bakura....I'll admit that I'm afraid." Marik whispered behind Bakura. There was nothing more nerve-wracking then the thought of the mysterious...of the unknown. A lump rose in Marik's throat as a sob attempted to work it's way to the surface. He wanted his Yami. Malik would keep him safe, he always did. Marik bit his lip, gnawing it to the point of blood. Bakura's grip on his hand was tight, his knuckles straining white from the force. Bakura and Ryou had come to Egypt for him. So that he would be safe from harm. As much as Marik knew that they didn't have much of choice in the matter, he still felt warm at the thought.  
  
"Hn, you have good reason to be. It wouldn't be like he'd be taking YOUR virginity." Bakura smirked at the bewildered expression on Marik's face. "Don't act innocent with me, Marik. I know damn well that you and Malik fucked like rabbits in heat. You're forgetting, I used to be with him."  
  
"We...we haven't actually had sex." Bakura arched a brow at Marik as they went inside the alternate bedroom. "I mean, he hasn't taken me in the ass." Bakura snorted, throwing himself on the bed and lounging lazily. Marik glared at him as he took as seat on one of the chairs. "We did everything and then some but never sex. Malik felt that it wasn't his right to take my virginity."  
  
"That little bastard has softened."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say those things about him. After all, if I can't remark on that stupid Yugi then you can't on Malik."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Bakura dismissed it with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So...we're all or have been virgins. Yami Yugi must've known. Ryou still is, yes?"  
  
"Of course. We haven't exactly had the time to pursue the sexual side of our relationship."  
  
"Well, wouldn't make sense that if Ryou and I lost our virginity to you or each other than we wouldn't be pure anymore."  
  
"I dont think it works that way. It had to be forced. The submissive party cannot consent. You and Ryou would consent to me or Malik fucking you. No, it has to be Yami that fucks you. I also think that that Yami's seed has to infiltrate your bodies."  
  
"Where the hell do you get that idea?" Marik scoffed, shooting Bakura a look that clearly stated he thought Bakura was an idiot.  
  
"Dont give me that fucking look. Use your damn brain and you might just not have any problem figuring it out for yourself." Marik's expression remained vacant. "Dumbass. It wouldn't necessarily be domination if Yami cummed inside of a condom, now would it? The essence, remainder, proof, whatever, of the rape is the cum, right?"  
  
Marik blanched at Bakura's crude word choice. "Cum? How old are you to be saying that?" Bakura's low growl stopped his patronizing. '"Sorry. Alright. I think you're insane to think that Bakura. I dont believe that Yami's semen has anything to do with it. How could it? It's not as if," Marik shuddered at the thought, "it could intermingle with our bloodstreams."  
  
"Fine, smart-ass, what's your conclusion?"  
  
"Rape is about stealing one's innocence. Was Yugi beat severely when he came to you?"  
  
"Yes. Get on on with it."  
  
"The blood from his anus was no doubt caused by Yami entering him roughly without preparation. As an old saying goes, 'One drop of innocent blood will stretch across the land and engulph the world in darkness.' It was on epitaph on the tomb of one of the greatest known empresses's the world had ever seen. From what I understand, Aastarte was also believed to be an orcale, a sage of immense wisdom and power. She left behind texts of her predictions and so far, the murder of Julius Ceaser, the fall of Rome, the disappearance of Atlantis, the murder of Christ, the Crusades, the 100 years War, both World Wars, and the terrorist attacks several decades ago had all been rightfully seen by her. Unfortunately, those texts are guarded by scholars in Thebes." Marik wearily rubbed his temples. "It is my assumption that this entire ordeal has something to do with that prediction. It seems to be grave for it was the only augury seen to be important enough to be placed on her tomb. No doubt she commanded them to be chiseled upon her time of death."  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I can't believe this. Innocent blood.... Yugi's, yours and Malik's.... If Yugi's is already spilled than why Yami's insistence of regaining possession of him?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe Yami's real self is fighting for control of what's controlling him and wants Yugi with him or maybe the possessor wants to hurt Yami and by doing so, would hurt Yugi." Marik shrugged. "Isis will tell us tomorrow. I'm tired. Would you mind?" Bakura got to his feet, casually watching Marik removed his clothes and slide underneath the duvet. "I know you want to go to him..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ryou. You could use this time together. Rishid can watch after me."  
  
"No, he can't keep you from Yami."  
  
"Bakura, this basement is surrounded by clay. There's not a chance in hell of him being able to tunnel his way through here. Besides, if you're that concerned, you could drag a bed or couch into the parlor and sleep at the top of the stairs."  
  
"I might just do that. Rishid will be down in a minute. Make sure you scream if you hear something."  
  
"I will and..Bakura...thanks."  
  
"Hn, dont mention it." Bakura closed the door. Was Marik right? If he was than Yami Yugi would try harder in his plans. A sudden sense of dread clawed at Bakura's heart. What if leaving Yugi alone in Domino City had been a bad idea? But Yami was in Egypt. Yugi wasn't in danger...  
  
"Bakura?" Rishid's worried voice disrupted Bakura's thoughts. "Is Master Marik alright?"  
  
"He's fine. He wants you down there." Bakura jerked his thumb at the staircase. Rishid hurriedly went to Marik's room. Ryou was sitting at the small, oval table next to the hearth, sipping at a cup of tea. Bakura smiled, crossing the expanse of the room to wrap his arms around Ryou's shoulders. "Hi beautiful.."  
  
A slow grin curled Ryou's lips. Haggard doe brown oculates met Bakura's harsher ones. "Hi beautiful yourself. How's Marik doing?"  
  
"Best as can be expected."  
  
"Meaning what?" Ryou teased, drawing Bakura around to stand in front of him, hands in Bakura's. It was so rare that Bakura showed his caring and compassionate side. It was truly an honor to witness it and it made Ryou's heart fill with so much love for him. The love that had always been there but had taken too many years to surface itself. Ryou knew that deep inside, the two had fallen in love the first day their eyes had met when Bakura came out of the Sennen Ring. Ryou reflected the opposite of Bakura and vice versa. They truly were made for one another.  
  
"Meaning, my little light, that he's scared shitless." Bakura beamed at Ryou, slowly lowering himself onto Ryou's lap. "But let's not talk about him." He traced the ridges of Ryou's pouty lips with the tip of a finger, smirking when Ryou reflexively closed his eyes. "Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me.." Bakura softly sang off-key a song that Jou had been listening to that Bakura found to be absolutely smashing.  
  
"Now, Bakura?" Ryou murmured, cracking on lidded eye open. "It doesnt seem appropriate..."  
  
"Fuck appropriate." Bakura chuckled. "Literally. Come on Ryou...you've been wanting to see since I have you that hand job," he said silkily, knowing just how to convince Ryou to do anything he pleased. "Plus, there's the added benefit that you'll no longer be a virgin and won't be a fuck target for Yami."  
  
Ryou purred as Bakura's fingers slid deftly to one of his pectorals, cupping the breast, his palm skimming the hardening nipple. "Do you really think being a virgin matters?" The earlier conversation with Marik came to him. No, it didn't matter. So long as they were taken against their will, raped, and their innocent blood spilled...Bakura refused to think of it anymore.  
  
"Raise your arms Ryou." Ryou obeyed and Bakura quickly took the cumbersome shirt off. "Do you want this Ryou? Do you want me?" Bakura continued rubbing his palm against the teat, lowering his head to lather the neglected one with his tongue, bathing it throughouly. Ryou's cheeks were already flushed and his breathing was becoming increasingly shallow.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
LEMON ON YUGIOHYAOIGWDBZ (link in profile)  
  
Well, sorry, but thats all you get today. :)  
  
Review! ^o^ 


End file.
